


Monaco

by Laeana



Series: Dead Hearts [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Child Neglect, Childhood Friends, Complicated Relationships, Coronation, Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fix-It, Flashbacks, Getting Together, Healing, Kings & Queens, Love Confessions, M/M, Murder, Regret, Repressed Memories, True Love, Writing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Des années et des années et des années rédigés en quelques pages.Charles s'y essaie, il s'essaie à l'écriture, il s'essaie à la prise de décisions censées. Il veut tout dire à Pierre, il ne veut pas que les non-dits détruisent ce qu'ils sont en train de construire.Les décisions sont de mise, Charles doit prendre les meilleures décisions pour Monaco. Pour son peuple.
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Daniel Ricciardo, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Dead Hearts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696078
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. met him on a rainy day

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Monaco](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619736) by [Laeana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana)



> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NI-e50bBARg
> 
> juste au-dessus, une petite vidéo que j'ai fait spécialement pour cette fanfiction. Sachez qu'il n'y aura aucune certitude au niveau de l'époque, j'aurais dit vers le XVIe siècle mais j'ai sûrement fait plusieurs erreurs mais bref. Ce n'est pas le plus important, ne me condamnez pas au bûcher s'il vous plaît.  
> je pense que je n'ai rien à redire de ce que j'ai déjà mis avant ... xD

Pierre dort dans ses bras, tranquillement, semblant presque apaisé, tandis que lui ne peut pas même fermer l'œil. Trop de pensées circulent dans sa tête. Son bien-aimé plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'a jamais été et il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit de profiter d'une telle situation.

Pour tous les péchés qu'il a commis. Pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait. Charles ne peut pas dormir mais c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Des démons le taraudent et le cherchent dans l'obscurité de ses nuits où il reste bien trop isolé.

Il se lève, récupérant une couverture pour couvrir sa forme nue, ainsi que du papier et une plume posée sur sa commode. Il sort sur sa petite terrasse, préférant la lumière de la lune, au confort étouffant de sa propre chambre.

De la paperasse, quelques trucs à régler, et son français s'en retournera en son pays et le laissera ici seul, comme toujours. Il ne lui en veut pas, comment pourrait-il ? Il n'attend pas non plus qu'on le comprenne, sait que ce serait difficile.

Il doit déjà faire le tri dans sa propre tête. Il doit déjà envisager d'en parler à son amour, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne le supportera pas. Il doit accepter de se plonger dans ces souvenirs une fois de plus.

Il jette un bref regard à l'intérieur pour y voir l'enveloppe à peine ouverte sur la table. Un remariage. Bonne initiative. Il n'en veut pas à Daniel d'enfin vouloir être heureux, il n'est pas aussi injuste. Il lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, à partir de maintenant.

Il est juste si fatigué. L'impression que sa fin heureuse est loin, très loin de lui. Pierre ne lui pardonnera pas facilement, il va devoir ramer mais a l'impression d'être perdu en pleine mer. Sa confiance est une façade.

Il fixe le papier, encore vide de mots et s'attriste de ne pas aussi bien les maîtriser que celui qui dort dans son lit. C'est poignant. Ce poème. Pour lui. Il y a bien des façons d'exprimer la souffrance.

Mais il devra passer par l'écriture parce qu'il sait qu'il n'arrivera jamais à en parler à voix haute. Il a trop voulu oublier pour pouvoir l'exprimer. Des cicatrices disparues mais il a l'impression que son corps les portera pour toujours.

S'écrire de ne pas oublier sur son bras, s'écrire de se rappeler des épreuves endurées et de vivre au jour le jour, au mieux. N'avoir rien à perdre si ce n'est soi-même. Se battre pour un peuple qui devrait être sien.

Tout a commencé quand son père est mort. Son vrai père. Celui qui lui souriait, qui le prenait dans ses bras et lui racontait des histoires avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Celui qui embrassait sa mère tendrement, qui veillait sur le royaume avec bonté et qui savait rester digne et sage.

Les guerres peuvent changer un homme. Les guerres peuvent détruire quelqu'un de l'intérieur et c'est triste, si triste quand on se rend compte qu'il ne reste d'une personne qu'on a aimé que son corps et son souvenir.

A neuf ans, il a rencontré Pierre pour la première fois. Le français a paru comme un rayon de soleil sur sa vie qui était devenue affreusement rigoureuse et il a veillé à profiter de chacune de leurs rencontres au maximum.

Ses frères ont été envoyés vivre à part quand il a eu douze ans, dans un petit domaine à la frontière de leur état. Pour y être élevés correctement.

Charles a poursuivi ses études, a fait ce que son père lui a dit. Chacune des petites actions. D'un cours d'histoire à mener des batailles. Ridicule. C'était un enfant avec une épée à la main. Il était à l'avant du danger et n'a pas eu le temps d'avoir peur.

Il devait se battre, il devait survivre. Il devait faire quelque chose pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de son père et par dessus tout, il devait être en mesure de reprendre le trône.

Son vrai père est mort après tout. Il n'y a rien qu'il ne reconnaisse en ces traits cruels, en ce rictus méprisant, en cette voix froide, en cette main qui l'envoie à l'échafaud chaque jour de sa vie.

Il s'effondre au sol. Il n'en peut plus. Il a tout enchaîné. Se battre comme ça n'a jamais fait parti de ses leçons. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, la peur au ventre. Il a tellement froid, il ne sent plus son corps.

— Attention !

Un cheval s'interpose entre lui et un soldat qui venait à la charge, épée au poing. L'adversaire s'écroule, transpercé.

— Tu devrais- ... qu'est-ce qu'un enfant de ton âge fait ici ?

Il se relève, tremblant, appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux avec difficulté. C'est vrai. Il ne peut ni baisser sa garde, ni s'arrêter.

— Je dois me battre pour Monaco.

— Le fils d'un roi n'a pas sa place ici. Surtout à cet âge.

— J'obéis à sa volonté, je ne peux pas le décevoir !

L'inconnu soupire, indécis. Lui-même ne sait pas. Il débite les phrases qu'on lui a tellement répété, son esprit fatigué ne pouvant rien faire d'autre.

— Je vais te ramener au château. On verra après.

Quel château ? Le plus âgé se saisit de lui et le fait monter sur son cheval, avant de repartir au galop. Un cheval ... ce doit être bien d'en avoir un. Il a souvent monté mais n'en a jamais obtenu un personnellement.

— Vous allez bien, votre altesse ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

Est-ce qu'ils sont ... au château d'Italie ? Alors l'homme qui l'a ramassé c'est ...

— Je vais bien. Est-ce que vous pouvez faire préparer la chambre pour les invités ?

— Entendu.

Le roi retire son casque et il le reconnaît pour l'avoir déjà vu plusieurs fois. Daniel Ricciardo. Il sursaute de surprise. Il ne sait pas quoi penser. Est-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Que dirait son géniteur ?

— Détends-toi, Charles. Je t'ai amené ici pour bien te traiter, crois-moi. Je ne peux pas croire que ce vieux t'a mis sur le champ de bataille. Même ce taré de Jos Verstappen n'envoie pas encore son fils.

— Je sais pas. Je crois que la guerre l'a changé pour le plus mal. Il était pas comme ça avant.

— Est-ce que ça te dirait d'en parler autour de quelque chose de chaud ?

Une boisson chaude et un grand sourire, c'est quasiment tout ce que Charles retient de cette première entrevue avec Daniel. Pour une fois, il a eu l'occasion de se faire un allié parmi la royauté, et pas des moindres. Surprenant.

L'une des seules personnes à avoir entendu ses appels au secours. Dormir dans un lit, quand il s'est contenté d'une chaise, du sol, d'un bout de paille ces derniers jours.

Il a voulu retourner sur les champs de bataille le lendemain, le roi italien l'a forcé à rester. Ils se sont disputés. Une dispute fort efficace puisqu'elle comprenait un gosse de douze ans à son bord.

— Tu sais ce qu'est ton père ? Un homme hanté par son passé qui serait prêt à donner n'importe quoi pour se racheter en gagnant cette guerre, sa vie, celle de sa famille, de son propre fils.

Ces mots lâchés ont été cinglants. Il a fermé les yeux, a fait un décompte silencieux jusqu'à dix dans sa tête. C'est sa mère qui le lui a appris. Elle lui a appris comment se calmer, comment réfléchir sa réponse. Ne pas répondre sous l'impulsion du moment. Cela peut coûter cher.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi quoi ?

— Qu'a-t-il à se faire racheter ? Je manque d'informations, on a jamais su ... ce qui s'était passé.

Le roi a un air songeur, presque incertain des bons mots à employer. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui perd ses mots.

— Il a tué ... les deux personnes qui auraient pu mettre fin à la guerre. C'était un accident mais les faits sont là et la bataille continue.

— Qui étaient-ils ? Ces deux personnes ?

Charles incline la tête un peu plus, cherchant à déchiffrer l'expression du plus âgé qui se mordait la lèvre, la pensée semblant lui faire du mal.

— Le Roi d'Espagne. Et mon père.

— Oh.

— Ne fais pas ce genre d'expressions. J'ai eu assez de pitié pour le reste de ma vie je crois. Tu ne veux pas plutôt me parler de ta situation ?

Il cligne des yeux avant de comprendre ce que son interlocuteur insinue. Sa situation. Pourquoi il se trouvait sur le champ de bataille. Il n'a pas forcément pensé à creuser le passé et la douleur de l'italien, ne pensant pas que ce dernier se forgerait bientôt une solide réputation, à la recherche d'une affection qu'il ne retrouverait jamais.

— Mon ... Le roi a déclaré que je devais apprendre à mener mes propres batailles. Que ça s'inscrivait dans le dur enseignement que je reçois depuis ... quatre ans ?

— Je vois. Je n'ai pas pensé que ce genre de choses arriverait. Mettre fin à cette guerre n'est pas le plus aisé mais on a commencé à réviser des accords avec les autres dirigeants. Si on unifie l'Europe centrale, on devrait résoudre pas mal de nos problèmes.

— Certainement ?

— Et je vais venir avec toi à Monaco.

La tasse qu'il tient glisse presque de ses mains et il la rattrape maladroitement, la surprise marquant ses traits avant qu'il ne puisse la refréner.

— Pardon ? Mais avec un royaume à gérer, ce ne sera pas ...

— Je vais te placer sous ma tutelle. Je ne peux pas assister à ce genre de scènes sans agir. Nous allons rentrer à Monaco sans tarder, ce n'est pas si loin d'ici. Là-bas je m'entretiendrais avec ton père.

— En carrosse ?

— À cheval.

Il s'est laissé entraîner sans grandes difficultés jusqu'à l'écurie, encore trop abasourdi par la décision soudaine de Daniel. Il se sent cependant un peu trop petit pour monter les chevaux ici. Il s'est entraîné davantage sur des poulains, sa taille et son âge formant un handicap.

— On va dire que c'est mon premier cadeau pour toi.

Un poulain brun aux quelques tâches blanches sur le dos. Magnifique. Il s'approche, hésitant, et un sourire vient colorer ses lèvres quand sa monture le laisse faire, docile.

— Tu peux le nommer comme tu veux, prince Leclerc.

La prononciation lui a rappelé quelque chose. Un petit rien du tout mais un souvenir tout de même qui a adouci ses pensées.

Il s'est souvenu d'un après-midi au château français, allongé dans l'herbe aux côtés de Pierre, si près l'un de l'autre qu'il pouvait sentir la chaleur se dégageant de son ami. L'air est agréable sur leurs peaux.

Ils discutent de sujets un peu futiles mais il se souvient de s'être plaint d'à quel point son nom avait pu être déformé par les différents accents. Ils avaient échangé un regard complice, le sentiment partagé.

Puis Pierre s'était moqué allègrement de lui en le surnommant "Charles Éclair" tout le reste de l'après-midi et il n'avait même pas pu rester fâché très longtemps face à la bouille adorable de son compagnon.

— Éclair. Il s'appellera Éclair.

Ils ont chevauché leurs montures et le trajet a même été plus rapide que prévu, avec seulement deux serviteurs les suivant.

— Et la gouvernance de l'Italie ?

— J'ai préparé un plan et j'ai un ami de confiance qui peut l'appliquer.

— D'accord.

Pour lui, c'est impressionnant de s'organiser aussi facilement. C'est le genre de gouverneur qu'il veut devenir. Paré à toutes éventualités.

Son père accepte de les recevoir en audience. Une audience, bon dieu, c'est son père ! il ignore le regard que lui offre Daniel, ayant peur d'y lire de la pitié. Mais ce n'est pas ça du tout et il le réalise quand son compagnon de bonne fortune lui tape doucement le dos. C'est du réconfort. De la gentillesse pure.

La conversation dure des heures et ne mène nulle part. Puis le roi italien vient à des sujets qui fâchent davantage, dont la guerre, et son géniteur se fige enfin, commençant lentement à perdre la face.

— Je vois que tout ça ne mène à rien. Je reviendrais dans une semaine. J'espère que vous aurez réfléchi d'ici là.

Et son allié a quitté la salle prestement. Il l'a suivi presque en courant, éberlué devant la scène qui s'était joué. Du fait que quelqu'un ait tenu tête à son père. Il n'ose même pas imaginer le faire, les conséquences le terrifient.

Il est jeune mais il sait déjà bien ce que le mot punition veut dire.

Il a une marque de fouet qui est restée ancrée dans son dos, peu importe les soins qu'on a pu y mettre.

— Tu y penses vraiment ? Dan ... iel ?

— Les surnoms me vont, ne t'en fais pas. Et oui. Je vais rester ici pour m'occuper de toi s'il le faut.

— Je te fais ... perdre de ton temps non, Dan ?

Il est jeune mais il n'est pas irresponsable. Il sait que les dirigeants ont beaucoup, beaucoup de responsabilités, souvent peu de temps, surtout en se telles hospices.

— Écoute, Charles, tu es dans une situation difficile, et je sais que tu n'en veux pas. Cesse d'être têtu et accepte un peu d'aide.

— D'a ... ccord. Ok.

Il fait le bon hôte et mène son invité jusqu'à sa chambre qui a été préparée et ce dernier y pose ses affaires avant de se tourner vers lui, un sourire confiant sur le visage.

— De toute façon, dans un mois, Romain vient à Monaco. Si ton père n'a toujours pas bougé d'ici-là, il m'aidera certainement à le faire changer d'avis.

Un mois ... ça coïncidait avec la venue de Pierre. Une raison supplémentaire pour lui d'être heureux. De se soustraire à son quotidien de tous les jours. Parce que le français l'a toujours aidé à sortir de sa routine.

Et croyez-le ou non, le père de Charles ne change pas d'avis durant ce laps de temps posé et, bientôt, la venue du roi de France est annoncée. Il l'accueille avec grand soulagement, la confiance de Daniel ne faiblit pas.

Daniel qui s'est occupé de lui sincèrement. Qui a veillé sur le moindre détail, qui s'est même permis de lui offrir des leçons d'italien particulières.

— Vous feriez mieux de vous éclipser, les enfants.

Romain le leur dit avec un ton doux et ils font ce qu'il a demandé, ils vont-

ils vont-

Une pause dans l'écriture. La vivacité des souvenirs le frappe de plein fouet mais Charles se fige un instant en voyant Pierre bouger dans ses draps, se retourner. Lui attend juste, le cœur battant, la vérification qu'il soit toujours endormi. Comme un plaisir coupable.

Il sent qu'il aura du mal à se justifier si son amant se réveille et lui pose des questions, alors il ne veut simplement pas interrompre son flux de pensées. Tant que c'est là. Il veut tout faire d'un coup et d'un seul, ne pas avoir à s'y replonger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un Charles rongé par les remords et un plongeon dans ses souvenirs, en total road trip. J'espère que cette partie vous plaît, en tout cas ça a été très sympa à développer, à mettre en lumière la relation entre Charles et Daniel et tout ce qui a pu arriver durant l'enfance de Charles ...


	2. deep inside me, somewhere

Tu te souviens peut-être de cette scène, Pierrot. Peut-être parce que si elle m'a marqué, elle a pu le faire avec toi aussi. Notamment parce que tu t'étais pris un coup à ma place. Oh, est-ce que tu te souviens ...

Ils sont allés dans sa chambre. Sa grande chambre aux murs bordeaux. Pour une fois ils ne sont pas sortis dehors, le ciel était gris, signe d'une averse prochaine. Alors ils se sont contentés de sa chambre.

— Ton lit est grand !

— Le tien ne l'est pas autant ?

— Oui ... non ... je ne sais pas.

Pierre a roulé sur le côté jusqu'à être face à lui et pouvoir le fixer de ses grands yeux bleus limpides. Des yeux qui semblaient avoir vu tellement de choses et qui pourtant le fixaient avec une telle innocence.

Alors ils ont continué à parler, ils se sont tenus la main, fixant le plafond, parlant de leurs rêves, de leurs futurs, de l'avenir. De tout et n'importe quoi.

— Je sais que-

Il est interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappe à la porte. Sèchement. Presque violemment. Il se redresse immédiatement.

— Charles. Ouvre cette porte.

Il lance un regard effaré à Pierre à ses côtés. C'est son père derrière les battants et ça n'annonce rien de bon.

— Cache toi. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas assister à ça.

Il lui murmure avant d'aller se lever pour ouvrir. Son père le fixe froidement, sa mâchoire est plus que tendue. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils ont parlé en bas. Il ne sait pas de quoi ils ont parlé et le redoute pourtant.

— Ils disent que je suis un mauvais père, ils disent que je suis obsédé par cette guerre, ils disent que j'ai perdu la raison, peux-tu y croire ? Peux-tu y croire ?

Il recule presque malgré lui. Un tressaillement. Son esprit qui lui dit de faire demi tour et de s'enfuir.

— Tu as ramené ces hommes dans ma maison, chien de malheur ! J'ai eu la patience de t'élever comme mon fils et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?!

Son géniteur lève la main. Il ferme les yeux dans l'attente de recevoir un soufflet, un coup de poing, il ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre, ne veut pas voir cela venir.

Mais le claquement retentit sans qu'il n'ait aucune douleur. Il ouvre les yeux et comprend pourquoi.

Pierre s'est avancé à son tour et s'est placé devant lui. Un impact rouge marqué désormais sa joue mais il n'a pas perdu de sa superbe, ni de sa volonté, et se tient droit, le regard bleu perçant, glacial, presque meurtrier, envers le roi monégasque.

C'est très étrange. Il entend son cœur battre et chavirer devant une telle vision. Daniel l'a défendu. Maintenant le français le défendait mais c'était tellement étrange parce qu'à cet instant il ne faisait pas du tout son âge ; il semblait avoir vécu mille vies, une simple baffe ne pouvait l'effrayer.

— Je pense que vous faites erreur. Je pense que Charles a du talent et qu'il sera probablement un bien meilleur roi que vous ne l'êtes.

Mais avant que le plus âgé ne puisse répliquer, il y a du bruit dans le couloir. Romain et Daniel arrivent avec empressement, un peu trop tard peut-être, et le dirigeant français prend place aux côtés du blessé.

— Bon sang, Pierre ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser malmener comme ça, même pour les autres. Ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Romain pose sa main sur sa joue avec douceur mais le plus jeune se dégage de la prise, fronçant les sourcils.

— Ce n'est pas les autres. C'est Charlie.

Encore une fois, il s'est senti totalement dépassé par ces sentiments. Ne pouvant pas croire que ça lui arrivait. Que quelqu'un s'était rangé de son côté, de sa propre volonté. Quelqu'un dont il avait fait la connaissance, quelqu'un qu'il s'était mis à apprécier.

Le roi français soupire, serre brièvement son compatriote dans ses bras, avant de se tourner avec colère vers son allias monégasque qui est resté silencieux et a pâli considérablement.

— Savez-vous ... le nombre de sanction que je pourrais vous infliger ?

— Il ... il n'est pas membre de la famille royale.

— Est-ce vraiment ce qui importe ? Parce que je peux l'en faire devenir. Il en est déjà une part.

La moquerie est forte. Il a peur que dès que ces alliés inattendus disparaîtront, la sentence sera pire que jamais. Son cœur madeleine ne le supporte pas et quelques larmes viennent se perdre sur ses joues.

Pierre lui offre un sourire et sa main, semblant vouloir le réconforter alors qu'il était celui qui avait été blessé. Ça ne faisait aucun sens mais il a saisi sa main.

La vie ne peut que devenir meilleure apparemment. C'est ce qu'on lui a dit, c'est ce que Daniel lui a assuré et, d'une certaine manière, il avait raison. Il semble toujours avoir raison, c'est fou.

Ça ne redevient pas comme avant, ça ne redeviendra jamais comme avant apparemment. Il s'en est douté dès que tout a commencé à partir en lambeaux. Il s'en est douté clairement.

Il prend soin d'Éclair. Il en prend très soin et le roi italien reste bien longtemps à ses côtés, comme un bouclier envers cette douloureuse situation. En fait, il apprend à se renforcer, à devenir insensible à la froideur que lui offre son père. À devenir plus fort, à fabriquer sa façade.

Il a seize ans, n'est plus le jeune garçon qu'il a été. A pris confiance en lui, ou une fausse confiance, quelque chose qui s'y apparente. A fait des expériences. Filles, garçons ... s'est endurci. A fait les derniers champs de bataille aux côtés de Pierre, aux côtés de Max, attisant une inexplicable rivalité entre eux, avant que l'alliance ne soit enfin conclue.

Il est temps d'une ère bien plus paisible. Daniel est retourné chez lui. Sa présence lui manque mais c'est normal. Son père ne lui fera plus aucun mal, il peut se défendre de lui-même. Bien que ça ne veuille pas dire qu'il n'en souffre pas toujours, quelque part, au fond de lui. Il se déteste d'être trop faible.

La distance s'est un peu creusée avec Pierre. Pour des raisons politiques diverses. Et son penchant, sa reconnaissance le faisant suivre le roi italien. Ainsi que le rôle que le français s'est fabriqué, cette dureté, cette stratégie qu'il endosse en aidant Romain.

Peut-être se sont-ils cherchés des excuses. Peut-être ont-ils grandi. Mais cela lui manque, cette relation lui manque, leurs souvenirs lui manquent. Ses jours sont compliqués mais vivables. Son soleil, son ami, n'est plus là.

— Puisque tu sembles si fier, si sûr de toi. Trouve la solution à ce problème, j'en attends la réponse dès demain.

Une autre mise à l'épreuve. Charles s'est invité dans la salle de réunion ce matin, pour entendre les complaintes, une partie du peuple dans l'Est semblait se révolter. Il ne s'est pas attendu à devoir gérer la situation.

Demain. Sa vision se brouille. Sa première tâche politique réellement importante à faire en vingt-quatre heures. Quel cauchemar. Il se mord la lèvre, quitte la salle sous les moqueries de son géniteur. De retour dans sa chambre, il fouille ses papiers, à la recherche de quelque chose, n'importe quoi d'utile.

Il a dans l'idée de demander de l'aide à Daniel mais c'est une très mauvaise solution. Il doit apprendre à gérer des situations seul bon sang.

— Charles !

Il lève la tête pour trouver Arthur qui se jette dans ses bras. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, avant qu'il ne se recule.

— Où est ton frère ? et la reine ?

Le plus jeune se recule immédiatement, faisant la moue.

— Déjà ce n'est pas mon frère mais notre frère puis ce n'est pas la reine mais maman ou mère si tu tiens vraiment à être formel.

— Désolé, vieille habitude.

— Et pour te répondre, j'ai déjà eu du mal à venir alors ça aurait été dur de faire venir qui que ce soit avec moi.

Une étincelle de malice brille dans les yeux de son frère et il vient lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un petit rire, content de le voir. Avant de se rappeler de ce qu'il a à faire.

— Je suis désolé, petit cœur, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir passer du temps avec toi. J'ai à faire.

— Oh. Oh ... et quoi ?

— C'est un peu compliqué, je n'ai pas de solution pour le moment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de l'émeute dans l'Est. On ne sait pas ce que le peuple veut ...

— Et pourquoi tu n'irais pas les voir ?

Il s'arrête dans sa recherche de documents immédiatement, comme figé. Parce que c'est une idée, une très bonne idée même.

— Je suis sûr que le peuple serait même heureux de voir son futur dirigeant venir à leur rencontre, gagner des bons points. Du ... du deux ... en un ? C'est ça ?

Charles claque ses deux mains sur la table.

— Oui ! Parfait, merci beaucoup, Arthur !

Il embrasse la joue de son frère avant de se saisir d'un manteau et de vêtements moins voyants avant de se glisser hors du palais très, très, très rapidement. Il ne peut pas bouger sans quelques servants et gardes du corps mais ce n'est pas grave.

Là-bas, c'est le chaos. Des torches sont allumés, des paysans brandissent leurs fourches avec colère et certains tentent de parler, de s'exprimer, mais personne n'est entendu. Un chaos. La bannière royale gît sur le sol.

Ne laisse pas la peur t'entraver, Charlie, lui a un jour dit Pierre. Sois toi-même, fais ce que tu veux faire. Personne ne le fera à ta place.

Il se saisit d'une caisse qui traîne dans un coin et la pose à terre avant de monter dessus et de crier pour attirer l'attention de la foule, au grand dam de ceux qui l'accompagnent, qui semblent peu sûrs d'eux.

— Ecoutez-moi, chers monégasques ! Je viens aujourd'hui à votre rencontre pour entendre votre mécontentement. Je suis ici pour améliorer votre situation, je suis ici pour vous entendre ! N'ayez crainte de faire résonner vos voix, je vous écouterai tous s'il le faut et nous trouverons une solution ensemble.

Il est sincère. Prêt à écouter chaque personne en face de lui s'il le faut. Il ne lui faut cependant pas tant d'entrevues pour qu'il comprenne la situation. La famine, la misère mais surtout les taxes qui ont augmenté. Il salue son peuple en leur assurant de faire son possible.

Dès son retour au palais, il se plonge dans les comptes royaux. Pour tenter de refaire le budget économique. Il a appris à en faire auprès de Daniel, lui apportant une expérience non négligeable.

Il saute le dîner. Revoit les bases mêmes, s'appuie sur le plan. Que c'est long une planification budgétaire d'un an. Mais au bout du compte, il l'a fini. Il est tard ou tôt, il ne sait plus. Il se sent épuisé mais il l'a fini.

La réunion est bientôt. Enfin, il a perdu la notion. Il se lève pour se rendre à la salle, son rapport entre les mains. Il a besoin d'encore un peu de force, avant de se laisser aller dormir.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— La solution à nos problèmes. Notre peuple souffre, notre peuple a faim. La misère. On doit baisser les impôts. J'ai déjà déroulé un plan économique qui nous permettra de les alléger, sans se mettre en péril.

Les conseillers et son père sont obligés d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Se retrouvent obligés d'approuver parce que ses calculs sont plus que corrects. Il frôle la perfection, il se force à l'atteindre.

Charles considère la bataille gagnée quand son projet est accepté. Sa première vraie bataille de toutes ces années. Son premier pas vers le trône et il pourrait continuer les excursions, continuer à voir son peuple. Les faire l'aimer. Aussi simple que ça.

Son peuple est l'une des seules choses pour laquelle il se raccroche à la couronne. Ils ont besoin de lui, il ne les abandonnera pas.

Petit à petit, étapes par étapes, il dirige d'autres opérations. C'est à peu près à ce temps que Daniel lui rend de nouveau visite mais il a passé le stade d'être un simple admirateur, un enfant en attente d'être sauvé. Il veut expérimenter ses chances et combler ses lacunes.

Il embrasse son sauveur pour la première fois dans les beaux jardins de son palais et ce dernier se recule simplement, un air calme sur le visage.

— Charles .... non.

— Pourquoi non ? Tu n'as personne dans ta vie à ce que je sache.

Mais le roi italien se contente de secouer la tête et de se refuser à lui. Il soupire alors, un peu déçu, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Il obtient bien souvent ce qu'il veut.

C'est quelque par en France, une réunion. Il a dix-sept ou dix-huit ans. Il est censé assister à cela avec son père. La soirée est longue lorsqu'il apprend que sa mère est tombée malade. Ses doigts se crispent autour de sa coupe de champagne. Il s'excuse avec un sourire poli, faux, et prend un moment pour sortir.

Les liens avec Pierre sont toujours distordus, il n'ose pas trop oser avec lui. Il a peur de ce que ça peut être. Chaque anniversaire, il le passe à ses côtés, au plus proche. L'amour ... il n'a jamais pensé le vivre.

Il ne sait pas comment se sentir par rapport à cette nouvelle. Il a été proche de sa mère, plus jeune, mais avait souffert de son départ. Du vide qu'elle et ses frères avaient laissé dans sa vie. Il l'aime. Et en même temps se demande si sa définition de l'amour est juste.

Le vent le fait frissonner. Jouer au chat et à la souris avec Daniel, en adversaire direct Max. C'est un peu épuisant, ça n'apaise en rien sa solitude. Quand il était petit, il pensait que ce sentiment s'estomperait, qu'il grandirait en adulte responsable, comblé.

C'était des illusions, des mensonges. C'était tout sauf la vérité. Trouvera-t-il même la force de s'en sortir.

Ses réflexions sont interrompues par la porte qui claque un peu violemment à sa droite. Daniel sort de la salle, semblant avoir besoin d'air. Il a un pressentiment.

— Ton père ?

Le plus âgé l'envisage à sa droite, n'ayant pas remarqué sa présence au départ, avant d'hocher lentement la tête. Il s'avance, enroulant ses bras autour de son compagnon, son châle se drapant autour d'eux.

Ils sont un peu semblables, avec cette impression que personne ne les comprendra jamais.

Puis le roi se recule et ils restent à se regarder quelques moments, yeux dans les yeux. Il ne sait pas qui fait le premier pas mais ils s'embrassent doucement et ça n'a rien de joyeux, ça a tout l'air d'être un réconfort.

Et c'est ainsi que débute une très mauvaise histoire. Qui se finit en adultère, puisque Daniel est incapable de parler, puisqu'il est incapable de parler. Puisque ce sont de tels handicapés des sentiments.

Pendant un certain temps, Charles a cru que l'autre n'aurait plus besoin de lui. Suite à son mariage.

Mais Daniel a fondu dans ses bras et c'était ridicule. Parce qu'il sait ce qui s'est passé, ce dont l'autre n'osera jamais parler. Cela le rend dans une position favorable. Ils se connaissent peut-être trop bien l'un l'autre.

— Je me demande ce que mon père en penserait s'il était toujours ici ...

— Ce qu'il penserait de quoi ? De ta vie ?

Le plus âgé se redresse sur ses coudes, le drap glissant de son torse, dévoilant sa musculature plus qu'agréable pour ses yeux.

— Il me tuerait c'est sûr. Il dirait que je suis ingrat, qu'il ne m'a pas éduqué comme ça. Quelque chose du genre.

— Parce que tu trompes Max ?

Il sait qu'il aborde un sujet sensible. L'air de son amant s'obscurcit immédiatement et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas penser à quelqu'un d'autre.

— Max me cache des choses ... il y a tellement de choses qu'on ne se dit pas.

— Est-ce que tu peux le lui reprocher ? Je suis sûr que tu ne lui as même pas parlé de ton père.

— Des fois je me demande de quel côté tu es.

— Je serais là, à m'accrocher à cette relation, jusqu'à ce que tu n'ai plus besoin de moi.

Les mots de Pierre lui ont fait écho de bien des manières mais il n'est pas irréaliste, c'est même tout le contraire. Il fera sûrement des siennes quand ils se sépareront, il a fait des siennes quand ils se sont séparés, mais c'est probablement mieux quand tout s'arrête.

Au moins ça veut dire qu'ils ont choisi d'être plus proches et sincères de ceux qui les entourent. Ça veut dire qu'ils ont choisi de vivre réellement, plutôt que de rester accroché l'un à l'autre. A une illusion, à un fantôme du passé.

Ils l'ont fait aujourd'hui. Daniel a été plus fort que lui, a cédé en premier. Tant mieux, certainement, tant mieux.

Il regarde ces mots couchés sur le papier, ces plus de dix ans résumés en phrases et en phrases et en phrases. Son cœur lui semble plus léger mais il ne sait pas si ce n'est qu'une impression ou si c'est réel. Il ramasse les feuilles.

Il est un grand lâche. Toujours. Un grand lâche quand cela concerne l'amour. Quand ça concerne Pierre. Alors il glisse avec empressement ses mémoires dans les valises de son bien-aimé, les cache sous plusieurs affaires et revient au lit.

Il s'allonge sous les couvertures et, comme l'ayant senti, son amant vient immédiatement mettre un bras autour de lui. Il rougit. Mais peut désormais fermer les yeux, l'esprit apaisé de toutes ces pensées parasites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dirais bien que c'est la fin des flash-backs pour cette partie et qu'à présent nous allons plonger au cœur du présent et voir comment Charles prend en main ses responsabilités, lui qui une très mauvaise image de lui-même. À venir : du sang, des réconciliations, du fluff et une fin qui pourrait vous laisser un peu pantois :)
> 
> (oui faut bien que je tease un petit peu la suite là ...)


	3. i'll be your king.

— Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien à me dire, mon trésor ?

Le soleil du milieu de journée brille, éclatant, les éblouit. Il se pince les lèvres. C'est dur de penser que son français va le quitter, mais le traître a apparemment été démasqué, il a ses affaires à régler.

— Tu vas me manquer, fais attention à toi, d'accord ? je suis inquiet de-

Pierre l'interrompt en lui volant un baiser. C'est tendre, il rougit légèrement de surprise avant de reprendre contenance.

— Je sais, Charlie. Je reviens bientôt, promis.

Il hoche la tête, restant sur le perron, comme une épouse regardant son mari partir à la guerre. Il rêve au mariage, il rêve à de grands projets. Mais il lui semble que d'autres se profilent à l'horizon. Il lui semble que c'est plutôt à lui d'achever une guerre qui a duré une décennie.

_Je voulais me confier à toi, t'écrire les plus beaux mots_

_Mais tu me sembles bien plus doué que moi à cet exercice_

_Je t'ai rédigé ma longue, très longue épopée, ce supplice_

_J'ai eu peur que, devant toi, mes phrasés sonnent faux_

_Aujourd'hui, Monaco souffre depuis bien longtemps,_

_Aujourd'hui, Monaco souffre depuis bien plus de dix ans_

_Sous l'emprise, le courroux, le joug d'un roi tyrannique_

_Je laisse enfin tomber le bouclier pour dégainer mon épée_

_Et m'en vais mettre à l'usage toutes ces années de pratique_

_Aujourd'hui, un nouveau jour illuminera ma cité_

Son frère l'attend dans le couloir. Ils échangent un regard. Durant ces deux dernières années, tandis que son père s'est affaibli, il a rallié peu à peu tous les conseillers. Tout ce qui a pu être fait, il l'a fait.

Il s'est battu pour son peuple, s'est battu pour avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Il s'est battu pour nettoyer le trône de ce pays. Pour faire disparaître la raclure, la souillure qui l'ont entaché jusqu'à la moelle.

— Ferme la porte.

Il ordonne soigneusement à Arthur qui s'exécute sans un mot. Peu de gens sont présents dans la chambre de l'actuel roi. Tous sont au courant de ses actions. Pas un ne compte l'arrêter, pas un n'a émis d'objection.

L'épée à sa taille pèse lourd. Sa dernière utilisation date du combat pour les Pays-bas. C'est un rappel constant. Le seul cadeau que son géniteur lui ait jamais offert. Un poison et une bénédiction. Marqué au fer rouge.

Il la dégaine d'un geste souple. La lame est propre, fine, et la pièce y est reflétée. Il s'approche du lit simplement, se détachant de tout ce qui pourrait entraver sa volonté, de chaque sentiment superflu.

Son père remue légèrement. Mais à peine. La peur est visible dans son regard à la vue du glaive. Il le lève pour l'abattre avec force.

— Au revoir, papa.

Le sang tâche les draps. Les murs. Son épée. Gicle jusqu'à son visage. Sa respiration est hachée. Il se tourne vers les deux conseillers et le serviteur présent dans la pièce.

— Le Roi est enfin mort après une longue et terrible maladie. Il s'est éteint dans son sommeil.

Les deux conseillers inclinent la tête.

— Le Roi est mort, longue vie au Roi.

Puis ils sortent répandre la nouvelle.

L'épée lui glisse des mains et tombe au sol. Puis c'est lui qui se laisse tomber en un sanglot érayé. Ça a été dur, ça a été si dur mais ça en valait le coup pas vrai ? ça en valait le coup. Il ne méritait pas même sa pitié, il lui a fait tellement de mal.

Il a été le pire père qu'on aurait pu souhaiter, il a été dur et injuste, orgueilleux, avare, l'a envoyé à la guerre quand il avait douze ans bon sang douze ans !

— Charlie ...

Arthur se penche vers lui pour poser une main sur son épaule mais il se recule immédiatement, ne voyant que le sang sur les mains, sur ses vêtements, sur lui.

— Ne t'approche pas, tu vas en être tâché aussi.

— Mais Charles tu-

— C'est mon crime. C'était mon devoir. Cela restera mon secret à moi, j'en porterais toute la responsabilité seul.

Son frère tente de dire quelque chose mais il le coupe net, jette un bref coup d'œil aux servants s'occupant du corps de l'ancien roi avant de retourner à grandes enjambées dans sa chambre. Les larmes sont chaudes sur ses joues.

Il se débarrasse de ses vêtements. Se glisse dans le bain qu'on lui a préparé et ferme les yeux.

Il s'y est pourtant préparé. Il s'y est préparé toute sa vie. A songé à la satisfaction qu'il tirerait quand il enfoncerait son épée dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi n'est-ce jamais tel qu'on l'a envisagé ?

Le tiraillement dans sa poitrine est douloureux. Il a de la peine. Il se sent enfant. Il est pourtant roi maintenant. Où est donc passée son arrogance pimpante et sa façade fière et assurée ?

Il a plus que jamais besoin de Pierre à ses côtés. Il en a tellement besoin. Il n'a pas voulu l'enchaîner, il n'a pas voulu le retenir. Il sait bien que celui-ci se languit toujours de la présence de Romain et d'Esteban à ses côtés, ne les ayant revus que brièvement après tant de mois. Alors il n'a pas voulu être un obstacle ou un poids. Il se sent juste un peu seul.

Mais ça doit aller. Il a vécu pendant des années seul, dans ce grand palais. A craindre un mot de travers, un faux pas. C'est la fin de son calvaire. Ces murs sont siens désormais.

Sa première action est de faire revenir sa mère et ses frères à la maison. De les réinstaller correctement. Charles a l'esprit plus tranquille quand il les a à ses côtés et sa mère, remise récemment de sa maladie, est un soutien moral et avisé. Elle le serre dans ses bras dès qu'elle le voit et il reste les bras ballants, à respirer son parfum, à se demander si il est vraiment possible de combler un aussi gros écart d'années.

Il prévoit le couronnement à une date fixe, un peu plus de deux semaines et, pendant ce temps, il continue les actions auprès de son peuple. Fait ce qu'il peut pour améliorer leurs vies, se plonge déjà dans les pactes qu'il avait commencé à entrevoir avant.

Les jours passent et il agit. Il agit, en perd parfois le sommeil. Mais il doit changer la politique, il doit aider son royaume. Son royaume tellement marqué par un mauvais traitement ...

La lune brille dans le ciel. Il rabat un peu mieux sa couverture sur lui et se recroqueville dans sa chaise. Les documents sous ses yeux lui font un parallèle assez plat avec la nuit où il a écrit ses mémoires. La nuit où Pierre était encore à ses côtés.

Il a l'impression que des mois se sont écoulés depuis.

Se languir de quelqu'un allonge le temps apparemment. Il fait un effort pour se concentrer sur les papiers, prend sa plume d'une main tremblante, avant de la reposer. Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'il n'a pas pu dormir correctement. Il se sent las et épuisé. Soudainement. Il a fait ce qui était juste. Il doit s'en convaincre.

Un autre sanglot passe sa gorge. On lui a dit que ce serait dur mais il est né pour ça. C'est sa tâche, c'est son devoir. C'est tout ce à quoi il est bon.

Tout ce à quoi il est vraiment bon parce que il ne sait pas comment se faire des amis, ne sait pas comment aimer, ne sait pas comment être une bonne personne. Il sait juste comment diriger et faire semblant d'aller bien et il sait vouloir le mieux pour les monégasques.

Un dirigeant parfait qu'il souhaite devenir, qu'il va devenir. Un homme heureux ou comblé n'a pas fait parti de ses plans, apparemment.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de lui. Un contact dont il a tellement rêvé qu'il n'arrive même pas à savoir si c'est réel.

— Pierre ...

— Je suis de retour, mon amour. Je suis désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, je suis désolé de-

Il le coupe en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras autour de son cou. Les main qui glissent le long de sa taille. Il est presque affamé de ces contacts, de ces gestes, de ces moments intimes.

— Charlie ... tu as été trop bon. De ne pas vouloir m'encombrer. J'aurais pu être à tes côtés.

La voix de son amant est rauque mais il est à peu près sûr que la sienne l'est tout autant.

— Tu mérites mieux que moi. Je ne pouvais pas être davantage un poids, je ne pouvais pas me montrer faible, tu n'as pas besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi faible.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Il a du mal à voir au travers de ses larmes mais son compagnon se saisit de lui et le ramène à l'intérieur avec une douceur incroyable. Il est déjà si peu habillé et il est rejoint. Bientôt ils n'ont plus aucun vêtement sur eux.

Il gît, sur le dos.

Pierre embrasse ses lèvres avec une passion qui se veut tendre et dévie vers sa joue, son cou, descend plus bas jusqu'à son torse.

— A mes yeux, ce que tu as vécu ne change en rien ta valeur, mon beau. On a tous mal vécu, j'ai perdu ma famille jeune, je ne t'en ai jamais parlé et tu dois t'en douter ...

Les mains du français glissent sur son torse, courent le long de son ventre, jusqu'à venir à son intimité, et sa bouche retrouve son cou.

— Tu es le meilleur dirigeant qu'ils aient pu vouloir, mon roi.

Un gémissement passe ses lèvres à ce surnom. Il a entendu tellement de personnes commencer à l'appeler comme ça, au cours de la semaine. Des étrangers, des serviteurs ... personne qui ne comptait autant pour lui.

— Et tu es un meilleur homme que tu le penses, Charlie.

La pression et la tension que tout son corps a subi semblent brusquement se relâcher. Avec une telle force qu'il en est confus. Éblouit par la silhouette que trace les rayons de la lune, la silhouette de celui qu'il aime.

Quand ses yeux s'ouvrent de nouveau, la place à côté de lui est vide. Il se redresse immédiatement, écarquillant les yeux, avant de sentir une légère douleur en bas de son dos. Il n'a pas rêvé ... hein ?

— Oui très bien. Merci.

Le soulagement le parcoure dès qu'il voit Pierre à la porte, encore torse nu. Son bel amant sourit en le voyant éveillé et vient se réinstaller à ses côtés. Charles s'empresse de se blottir contre lui.

— Tu as lu les lettres, alors ?

Son compagnon acquiesce.

— Tu sais ... ce que j'ai fait.

Le prince régent hésite un instant avant d'acquiescer de nouveau.

— Tu n'as pas ... peur de moi ? Tu n'es pas dégoûté ? Tu ...

— Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire. Tu l'as fait pour ton peuple; je n'ai rien à y redire. Je sais déjà que ça t'a fait du mal.

Il a un mouvement de recul, surpris. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait le lire si bien. Il est en terrain miné ici. Et, d'une certaine façon, n'est pas surpris parce qu'ils se connaissent depuis un peut trop longtemps eux-deux.

— J'aurais aimé que tu vois le domaine de ma famille. C'était vraiment une petite province un peu particulière, entourée de végétation. Elle était proche d'une falaise ... la vue était magnifique tu sais ?

Il baisse la tête, se mordillant la lèvre.

— L'incendie de ta famille?

— C'est dur d'en parler. Je suppose que je devrais me sentir apaisé parce que le coupable a été arrêté mais je ne sais pas. C'est juste un vide. Lui-même était tellement, tellement convaincu de faire le bien. C'est impensable.

— Je suis désolé ...

— Ne le sois pas. Je ne veux pas penser à de telles choses en un si joli jour.

A ce moment-là, Charles se fige. Parce qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses, il a été submergé, il s'est totalement déphasé de son calendrier. Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Quel événement a lieu ?

— Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié ? Ton couronnement est aujourd'hui, mon cœur.

Merde.

Il est quel heure ? Dieu, il espère qu'il n'est pas en retard. Il se relève brusquement et sort du lit si vite qu'il trébuche et tombe presque mais Pierre le rattrape.

— Calme, calme-toi. On a encore du temps devant nous. Tes derniers invités sont arrivés. La cérémonie sera dans le courant de l'après-midi.

Il se laisse retomber sur son lit avec un soupir.

— J'ai demandé à ce que le déjeuner soit apporté en chambre, et tu as un bain de prêt pour te détendre un peu. J'ai également commencé à regarder ta proposition commerciale avec la Belgique.

Il gémit avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, les joues rouges. Ce n'est pas possible. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter une telle personne ?

— Mais ... Mais ... Pierre ? Tu en fais trop ...

Son partenaire rit doucement, et dieu que ce son est doux à ses oreilles après deux semaines séparé de lui, avant d'embrasser sa joue et de commencer à se rhabiller correctement.

— Dans ton bain, Charlie. Et que ça saute.

— Oui, chef.

Il y a un éclat dans les yeux du plus âgé qui le fait s'exécuter, quelque chose qui lui dit qu'il n'en a pas fini avec lui. Il se sent détendu. Le stress disparaît aussi vite qu'il est apparu et ça fait tellement du bien.

Il a Pierre a ses côtés, rien ne peut mal se passer.

Le sacre à l'église, sous l'office du pape, le laisse pantois. Il sort, prononce à long discours à son peuple. Tout se passe dans une extase des plus intenses, il est tellement euphorique, la moindre erreur ne lui fait pas même peur.

Tout se passe presque trop vite. Il est à la place dont il a toujours rêvé. Il est déterminé à ce qu'on ne lui fasse plus de mal. Plus aussi mal. A ne plus vivre une telle époque, une sombre époque qu'a été son enfance.

— Félicitations.

C'est ce que Daniel lui glisse à l'oreille en le serrant dans ses bras, une étreinte entre eux deux, dont personne ne semble se soucier, pour une fois.

— Ne te le reproche pas, ton peuple vient de gagner le souverain qu'il lui fallait, murmure ensuite le roi italien avant de se reculer.

Ils échangent un hochement de tête. Il aperçoit du coin de l'œil Pierre discuter avec Sebastian et c'est un échange un peu inhabituel pour être remarqué.

— Mes félicitations, roi de Monaco.

Cela semble un peu arracher la bouche de Max mais ça reste sincère et il est surpris que celui-ci soit venu le voir.

— De même, je crois bien que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te féliciter pour ton couronnement, roi des Pays-Bas.

— Beaucoup de maladies mortelles se répandent chez la royauté ces derniers temps, c'est fou non?

Il tressaille mais se ressaisit immédiatement. C'est de la taquinerie, il le sait. Il mérite mieux que de tomber dans ce genre de pièges. Un air aimable marque ses traits.

— Effectivement, il va falloir faire attention à nos têtes, je crois. On ne sait jamais quand on peut être victime d'un assassinat.

C'est de bonne guerre. Ils échangent un sourire amusé. Ils se séparent et ils rejoignent leurs compagnons respectifs.

— Merci d'accepter cette requête.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je suis sûr que ça ne le dérangera pas. Oh, c'était un joli sacre, Roi monégasque.

— Merci bien.

La conversation semble s'être finie et il n'en a pas récolté grand-chose mais il doit sûrement lui laisser sa part de secrets. Pierre lui sourit, passe un bras autour de sa taille.

— Tu passes du bon temps, Charlie ?

— Bien, c'est plus que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Même si ...

Charles soupire doucement, ça le dérange depuis que cet événement a commencé.

— Même si il y a des absents. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi Lando est absent ?

— Malheureusement, j'ai été absent trop longtemps et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le revoir. Max en sait probablement plus que moi, non ?

Il pense qu'aller demander au néerlandais ce qui se passe serait un peu décalé. Cependant, son amant doit sûrement mourir d'envie de lui parler ...

— Va le voir ? Je sais que vous avez à parler tous les deux, ne te gêne pas pour moi.

— Tu es sûr, mon cœur ?

Le prince français fronce les sourcils et il secoue la tête doucement.

— Allez, vas-y.

— Je reviens vite.

Pierre embrasse sa joue avec tendresse et un sentiment d'apaisement le parcoure en voyant la scène. Pierre et Max tentant de reprendre une conversation normale. Il serait surpris si l'un ou l'autre ne verse pas de larmes durant cette discussion.

Son palais, son pays, son peuple.

Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, il a fait tout ce qu'il a pu. Personne ne va le lui reprocher et maintenant ... il a tout ce dont il a rêvé.

Peut-être qu'il ne le mérite pas. Une part de lui reste peu certaine de la suite des événements, apeuré que l'on puisse de rendre compte de sa situation et que l'on crie à la mascarade mais ça ne semble pas arriver.

Cela ne semble pas arriver, alors il se sent un peu mieux. Libéré du passé. Pierre à ses côtés. Le garçon qu'il aime à ses côtés et qui ne le quittera pas. Est-ce que ça peut se finir bien ? Est-ce que ça peut finir comme ça? Est-ce qu'il a le droit ... d'être heureux ?

Plus loin, il peut apercevoir sa mère et ses frères, présents, la mine radieuse. Sa famille.

Il décide de se rapprocher finalement du roi espagnol, de Carlos quand il le voit proche d'une table du banquet, entouré d'une foule de gens, toujours très attractif, comme toujours.

Il est juste surpris en entendant la conversation entre deux nobles, à peine éloignées de la discussion principale.

— Oui je sais, j'ai été surprise aussi !

— Qui aurait pu s'en douter ?

Son regard dérive sur Pierre et Max, dont les mines se sont obscurcies également.

— Qui aurait cru que le roi espagnol déciderait de se marier avec la princesse de la famille Norris?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voici la fin heureuse tant attendue de Charles, une fin où il est plus en paix avec lui-même. Vous avez peut-être été surpris par le déroulement des choses, mais j'ai eu dans l'idée cette scène de Charles arrivant dans la chambre du roi pour le poignarder et je ne pouvais pas penser à autre chose pour cette partie ... Charles est parti pour des longues années de règne, avec Pierre à ses côtés pour l'aider au mieux ... et cette fin qui m'a fait très plaisir à écrire. Je pense que je vais jouer encore un peu. Des réactions ? x)


End file.
